


Lovesick Stargazers

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, konstelasi Inca, mention of astronomy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka mendaki Machu Picchu, dan America mengenalkan Atoq juga Urcuchillay pada Belarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Stargazers

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Mereka mendaki Machu Picchu, dan America mengenalkan Atoq juga Urcuchillay pada Belarus.)_

* * *

America berdiri di tepian tebing sambil merentangkan tangan dan berteriak. "Wohoooow! Aku bisa melihat dunia dari sini!"

Belarus akhirnya duduk di samping America, di atas rumput rendah yang menggelitik kakinya. Dia melepas topi  _sport_ -nya dan mengipaskannya. Celana selututnya kotor dan dihinggapi seekor serangga aneh, segera diusirnya dengan topi. Dia merasa agak kepanasan, entah kenapa padahal matahari telah pergi tidur di balik tembok bebatuan. Lantas Belarus melepaskan jaket  _baseball_ -nya, menggumpalnya ala kadarnya dan memeluknya.

Bagaimana matahari terbenam di balik deretan batu yang tinggi menjulang masih bisa dia bayangkan dengan jelas. Dia menyesal kenapa waktu tidak bisa diulang sehingga kadang keindahan harus berlalu begitu saja. Tetapi, sedikit banyak dia bersyukur karena mereka bisa mendaki tanpa halangan sehingga sempat menonton film nyata dengan alam sebagai pelakon utamanya dan dengan setting yang tak dibuat-buat.

America lagi-lagi berteriak seperti seorang idiot, "Aku menaklukkan Peru! Huahahaha!"

"Hanya dengan mengunjungi sebuah situs tidak berarti kau adalah penguasa dari area satu juta dua ratus ribu kilometer persegi lainnya, America. Bodoh," Belarus menjangkau ransel miliknya yang ada di belakang kaki America.

America menoleh, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, "Setidaknya aku berdiri di ketinggian hampir delapan ribu kaki di atas mereka semua, Belarus-yang-Cant—"

"Aku tidak cantik. Hentikan itu," dia menarik beberapa barang dari dalam tasnya, "dan aku lapar. Jangan menggangguku, atau kau akan merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya terjun dari ketinggian delapan ribu kaki tanpa parasut."

Belarus berbahaya kapanpun itu, dan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan ketika lapar. America telah paham dan hanya memilih untuk tertawa melihat bagaimana wanita itu bereaksi terhadap bualannya. Dia kemudian duduk di samping wanita itu, memandanginya yang sedang membuka sebuah mie instan dalam bentuk cup dan menuangkan isi termos ke dalamnya. Belarus tetap memangku cup itu dan tak mau repot-repot merapatkan kembali tutup kertasnya.

"Kau hafal soal angka itu. Kau hebat. Apa kau juga merangkap seorang peneliti bidang geografi?"

Belarus mendelik, "Harusnya kau sadar diri. Seperti apa pertemuan dunia yang sering kaupimpin? Itu membuatku tidak ingin datang tapi itu akan membuatku dicela. Tetapi datang pun sepertinya percuma karena kau hanya mengoceh dan kadang bertengkar dengan England atau France. Daripada aku menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apapun, aku mencari tahu."

"Oh!" America menjentikkan jarinya, "Jadi itu yang kaulakukan dengan ponsel atau tabletmu? Kukira kau hanya membaca ... mmm, yeah, cerita dengan  _rating_  dewasa atau video-video aneh atau ... berfantasi soal kau dan kakakmu dengan berdalih bahwa kau sedang memandang layar tablet ... atau membaca fanfiksi yang aneh-aneh dan dewasa—"

Belarus tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melemparkan tutup termos yang agak basah itu ke wajah America. Berbunyi keras karena mengenai hidung sekaligus kacamata America; membuat benda itu bergeser dan nyaris lengser.

"Owww—yeah, yeah, tembakan yang jitu," America menggeleng, mengembalikan kacamatanya ke letak semula. "Selamat makan, ya! Aku mau tidur sebentar dulu. Soalnya kau tidak bisa diajak ngobrol saat makan," America lalu menyilangkan tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan. Dia langsung menutup mata setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Dan Belarus tidak mau tahu. Mie instan lebih menarik. Perutnya berbicara lebih kencang soal hak ketimbang hatinya yang masih mengingini keributan America untuk menemaninya.

Machu Picchu menjadi lebih gelap. Banyak pengunjung lain yang mulai beranjak pulang. Belarus yakin, mereka semua pasti tak mengerti pada dua orang aneh yang memilih untuk mendaki pada senja hari tanpa membawa barang yang lengkap untuk berkemah. Si America yang konyol itu berpikir bahwa membawa kemah tak perlu karena ia tak bermaksud untuk bermalam. Dia pikir dia bisa langsung menelepon Washington atau paling tidak Texas—yang kebetulan sedang ada di Lima—untuk menjemput mereka dengan helikopter pada tengah malam jika mereka sudah bosan berada di sini. Dasar miring. Belarus tak habis pikir mengapa ia setuju untuk ikut America liburan. Tetapi ketika hatinya bilang iya dan berkehendak untuk terus membuntuti America, gengsi jenis mana yang sanggup memenangkan pertarungan?

America benar-benar tertidur.

Belarus terlalu bosan sendiri.

Sedingin-dinginnya ia, ia tetap punya sisi jahil. Makhluk mana yang tak punya sisi yang berlawanan, memangnya? Termasuk mereka.

Lalu dia mendekatkan garpu dengan selilit mie terakhirnya ke hidung America. Mencoba satu probabilitas apakah dengan ini America bisa bangun dengan cepat—

—tentu saja.

Hidung America mengendusnya dan seolah kesadarannya bisa bangkit secepat kilat, dia segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap juluran mie, lalu mengisapnya sehingga garpu itu jadi bersih. Matanya lalu terbuka dan dia tertawa pada Belarus yang sedang memandangnya kejam.

Lelaki itu pun duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Lumayan," ucapnya. Segar sekali dia terlihat. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat dia tadi berteriak seperti orang kampungan yang baru saja menemukan tempat tak biasa. "Aaaah, indahnya kalau gelap dan sepi begini. Di tempat tinggi, pula. Aku merasa bebaaaas!"

Belarus menyingkirkan cup mie yang telah kosong begitu saja. Sampah akan dia pikirkan nanti. "Kebebasan itu semu, America."

"Ho?" America berpaling. Dia tersenyum miring. Duduk lagi dan mendampingi Belarus sambil melipat kaki. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau berbicara itu di depan negara paling bebas di dunia—kau berani juga, ohohoho! Katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar bebas."

"Apa itu artinya kau menyangkal HAM, atau ingin menentang pendapat bos masa laluku, Abraham Lincoln, dan pasal kebebasan yang dia buat?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" America melipat tangan.

"Seseorang memang punya hak asasi. Itu kebebasannya. Tapi dia tidak boleh menggunakan hal itu untuk melukai kebebasan orang lain. Apa yang bebas sempurna? Tidak ada."

America tertawa kecil. Dia melihat kesempatan, dan memanfaatkannya. Pangkuan Belarus kosong, ditempatinya tanpa mengajukan permisi. Memangnya seasing apa dia bagi Belarus hingga Belarus akan menolak setiap tindakannya? Dan beruntung, Belarus tidak menumpahkan isi termos ke kepala America ketika lelaki itu berbaring di atas kakinya.

Topik tadi langsung hangus. Hilang di balik tembok batu komplek bangunan Machu Picchu. Mungkin dia juga sudah naik ke angkasa. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya di antara keduanya.

America lalu menegur. "Hei."

"Apa?"

Belarus memang sudah benar-benar lupa.

"Suka bintang?"

"... Sedikit."

"Oh, ya, karena kau lebih suka di dalam rumah."

Belarus mendengus.

"Tahu soal rasi bintang orang-orang Inca?"

"... Belum pernah dengar."

"Mau kujelaskan?" America mendongak, membuat matanya dan mata Belarus bertemu. Konyol dan hal kacangan, memang, tetapi America terpikirkan rayuan bahwa,  _hei, Belarus, aku tidak tahu yang mana yang bintang_ , atau,  _heeei, kenapa bintangnya ada dekat sekali?_

Lucu adalah, ketika jatuh cinta seseorang seringkali memikirkan tentang hal murahan yang kadang dia tertawakan ketika terjadi pada orang lain. Percayalah, cinta adalah medan magnet ketiga yang akan mengacaukan orientasi jarum kompas kehidupan seseorang. Mungkin cinta adalah deviasi dari semesta?

"Boleh."

Jarum kompas America kacau kembali ketika mata mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang lebih lama dan Belarus memperlihatkan rasa ingin tahunya lewat mata.

"Lihat itu," tunjuk America pada sebuah konstelasi. "Tahu llama? Bisa membayangkannya? Nah, dua bintang itu adalah matanya. Bintang yang pertama adalah Alpha Centauri dan yang satunya adalah Beta Centauri."

Belarus memperhatikannya dengan saksama. America pernah membawanya ke peternakan yang dimilikinya bersama Canada di tepian Dallas, dan mereka memelihara banyak llama di sana. Dia masih ingat persis wajah lucu mamalia berbulu tebal itu, dan sedikit-sedikit dia bisa membayangkan binatang tersebut di langit.

"Nama rasi llama itu Urcuchillay. Bisa dibilang konstelasi ini adalah yang terpenting bagi orang-orang Inca."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Llama adalah makanan, konsumsi pokok, dan binatang untuk dikorbankan."

Belarus tak berkedip. "... Ceritakan lagi."

"Mmmm. Ah, itu!" tunjuk America, tak jauh dari bentuk llama itu. "Itu namanya rasi Atoq. Bentuknya serigala di kaki si llama. Konstelasi ini—entah kebetulan atau bagaimana—punya hubungan dengan serigala di bumi. Ketika matahari melewati konstelasi ini di bulan Desember, di bulan itulah bayi-bayi serigala di bumi lahir. Aku selama ini menganggap bahwa rasi bintang itu hanya wujud dari khayalan manusia, dan setiap orang bisa punya persepsi yang berbeda tentang suatu rangkaian—tapi kadang beberapa kebetulan membuatku berpikir bahwa Tuhan menciptakan dunia dengan suatu perhitungan yang kita tidak akan mengerti."

Sudah lumrah bagi America jika lawan bicaranya yang satu ini hanya diam saja. Malah, itu adalah sebuah pertanda menyenangkan yang bisa saja berarti  _aku terkesan padamu_  atau  _bagus, aku suka itu_. Mungkin Belarus hanya terlalu asing dengan bentuk-bentuk pujian sehingga mulutnya tak terbiasa membentuk kata itu untuk diucapkan.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Menarik, 'kan?"

Belarus hanya mengangguk satu kali. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagi America untuk menawarkan hal lain.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Inca. Hei, mau mendaki Aconcagua atau malah menjelajahi gurun Atacama nanti, kapan-kapan? Mungkin kita bisa memandangi bintang lagi di sana."

"Kurasa ... boleh."

"Mungkin aku harus mencurimu diam-diam lagi dari kakak-kakakmu, hahaha!" America mencolek hidung Belarus. "Nanti kita taklukkan bagian lain Pegunungan Andes."

"Ya ..."

America menarik kepala Belarus. Dia mendekatkan bibir mereka dan berhasil mengecup Belarus seperti yang dia inginkan. Konstelasi bergerak pelan di atasnya dan ia tak menemukannya, karena Belarus tetap membuka matanya ketika America menciumnya, memberikannya  _langit_  lain.

Tidak ada Atoq atau Urcuchillay di sana, tetapi America tahu ada konstelasi lain yang tak terhitung di bidang violet benderang itu. Terselip di antara cahayanya pasti ada aurora yang menjulur keluar dan menulari sinar ke mata America sendiri. Sinar yang menghubungkan mereka. Membuat mereka menjadi utuh sebagai sepasang langit yang saling tersambung. Jika konstelasi biasa ada di satu bidang yang sama, maka mereka berbeda. Ada konstelasi yang terbentuk dari dua bidang langit yang saling bersambungan.

Konstelasi bentuk hati, mungkin?

Kemungkinan.

Dan Machu Picchu jadi tak terlalu gelap malam itu.

"Hei, mari lupakan ide untuk menelepon Washington atau Texas untuk menjemput kita pakai helikopter. Kita bisa menuruni bukit ini sambil memandang langit. Hanya berdua. Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Belarus sudah memiliki ide itu sejak tadi.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact** :

1) "Tetapi ketika hatinya bilang iya dan berkehendak untuk terus membuntuti America ..." Belarus memang pernah 'mengikuti' America. Dijabarkan di manga dan anime.

2) Machu Picchu, situs budaya suku Inca di Peru yang ditemukan di tahun 1450. Terletak di 2.430 meter/7.970 kaki dpl.

3) Amandemen Abraham Lincoln:  _Thirteenth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution_  yang secara resmi menghapuskan perbudakan di Amerika Serikat. Diratifikasi oleh negara-negara bagian yang sesuai jumlah yang diharuskan pada 6 Desember 1865.

4) Aconcagua = puncak tertinggi di Pegunungan Andes. Tingginya 6.962 meter dpl. Atacama = sebuah gurun, di sebelah barat Peg. Andes, luasnya sekitar seratus ribu kilometer persegi, dan termasuk tempat yang paling jarang mendapat hujan, ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Gurun Atacama hampir tidak pernah mendapat hujan yang berarti sejak tahun 1570 sampai 1971.

5) gambar konstelasi Atoq dan Urcuchillay: journalofcosmology dot com / AncientAstronomy120 dot html dan tentang konstelasi suku Inca: latinamericanhistory dot about dot com / od / ancientlatinamerica / p / Inca-Star-Worship-And-Constellations dot htm


End file.
